Secrets
by Nicolover
Summary: My Fanfiction about Reid having an old fiancee, and a daughter. Complete.
1. INTRODUCTION

18 years ago

Las Vegas, Nevada

The girl with the red hair stared at the building, her suitcase in one hand and a box in the other. She was staring at the building like it was bigger or different than she imagined.

She turned around, her blue eyes popping out against her hair.

"I'm ready, Mom and Dad. You can go." She said to the car behind her

"Are you sure? You could just go to the one near the house."

The girl looked back to the building "No. This is where I want to go."

"Okay. We'll see you at Christmas, Arianne. Good Luck."


	2. When you lie to profilers part 1

The team gathered around the round table, ready for anything to pop up on the screen. The only thing they didn't expect to happen was Reid's phone to start ringing.

Nobody said anything. When Reid checked the caller ID, no one thought he was going to answer, but he did.

"Why are you calling me now? I'm working." Reid said, everyone leaning in to hear the response but the voice being mumbled.

Then a look of shock hit Reid's face, for a second before it became calm again.

"Okay, I'll try to get there, bye."

Then Reid left the room, leaving the agents, except Hotch and JJ, to wonder what was happening.

Blake was the first to break the silence "Um… Does that happen often here?"

Rossi shock his head, "Not with Reid"

"Then what's happening?"Blake asked quizzically

"We really don't know, it's never happened before." Garcia said.

"HE looked really shocked after what the person on the other end said right?" Morgan said, tring to deduce what was up with Reid.

"Yeah, did anyone see the caller ID?" Garcia asked, becoming more and more curious.

"I saw that it was from Ottawa, Canada," Blake said "But didn't see the name."

Hotch's office:

Hotch heard a knock on the door, he glanced up "Come in," he said.

When Reid walked in he was slightly surprised, but didn't let it show.

"Is it fine if I take Thursday off? There's a funeral for one of my close friends on Wednesday. "

Hotch nodded "Yeah, its fine. I know it's hard when a friend dies."

"Thanks." Then Reid left to go back to the conference room.

After Reid left, Hotch was thinking.

_He looked like there was something really sad happening, like a family member dying, not like what you'd look like if a friend died._

_There's something up with Reid, but I don't know what it is, and I plan to find out._

_A/N_

_Hey everyone._

_So this is the second chapter and i already have haters making me feel horrible. I mean, WOW the first line said INTRODUCTION to introduce the character i'm adding in. So Frig you reveiwer. Athough i also have nice reveiws encouraging me on. So thankyou to you people, you deserve awards._

_So this chapter is a little longer, i decided to add a little mystery to Reid in the story. So... Who do think the redhead was in the intro... What's up with Reid... All the questions will be answered in TIME._

_So just to clarify all the relationships are the same except Maeve never existed. Please reveiw and please, NO FLAMES. They make me feel sad and depressed_


	3. When you lie to profilers part 2

Thursday:

The team walked in, expecting to see the fresh cup of coffee on Reid's desk, before realizing he was away for the day.

"It seems so different without Reid here," Rossi commented as he walked to his office.

The team couldn't help but agree with him.

"Wonder why he's not here," Morgan muttered as he sat down at his office.

"He's at a funeral," Hotch said as he looked up from his case file. "We're going to work this case without him. To the conference room please."

"So, Three weeks ago, Maggie Saizberg was found murdered in her basement disguised as Julia Liaz. One week later Julia Liaz was found murdered in her neighbour's garage, disguised as Elizabeth Wrider. Last week, Elizabeth Wrider was found as Leah Young. Leah Young is currently missing, so is a girl named Rose Lovasz." Garcia said, flipping to the right pictures as she spoke.

JJ looked at the case file "How do we know that Rose and Leah are connected?"

"We can't but they're from the exact same area so were thinking that they're next. Dress warmly, we're going to Canada. Wheels up in 30."

* * *

While the team was on the jet, Garcia came in on video call.

"So Rose was found dead on Tuesday and we didn't get that information till now because there was a blizzard."

The team looked at her

"So we're flying into a blizzard?" Blake asked

"Yes, yes you are. Good Luck."

* * *

"So you and your daughter carry guns?" Morgan asked

"Why do you sound surprised? You already know about the attack 14 years ago". The women with red hair responded.

"Okay so do you have permits?"

"I'm not an idiot. Obviously I do. Especially in the case of who her dad is." she said ignorently.

Morgan was surprised "What's this with her father?"

The woman sighed "He is my fiancé, but when I changed my identity, I didn't talk to him till a few days ago."

"Okay, what about her daughter? Is there anyone who wants to kill her or kidnap her?"

The woman shook her head "I don't think so. Maybe someone who's jealous of her and her boyfriend."

Morgan nodded "So why did you dye your hair red?"

"Please, I lived in China for half my life, I dyed it when I came back to Canada."

"Fine then, is it true your daughter is autistic?"

"Who lies about that? Of course she is, but her genius jeans override most of her symptoms."

Morgan was intent on this "So, how genius?"

"I'm 190 and the father is 187."

"Thank you for your time Arianne and, Rose isn't the dead one. Leah Young is."


	4. When you lie to profilers part 3

The team was watching Arianne when Morgan came back out.

Morgan turned to them "I think i know who the father is."

The team was confused.

"How?" Blake asked, perplexed

"Well, first she said she hadn't contacted the father until a few days ago, when Rose was supposedly found dead. Who got a phone call that day, from this city? Second, who else do you know who has an IQ of 187? And lastly, if you looked at the pictures of Rose we were given, her eyes are the exact same as his."

The team was still confused

"the father is Reid." JJ said Understanding

While the team was talking, none of them had seen Arianne answer her phone.

"Hello?" Arianne answered

"Where are you, i went to your house and there was a note saying that you were at a police station." The concerned and familiar voice asked

"I'm being questioned, and Rose isn't dead. But please don't come-"

"Why wouldn't i come?"

"Because your team is here."

The other line of the phone was silent

"I'm coming. They have a right to know anyways, by now."

Arianne sighed "Fine, but i ain't explaining shit to anyone."

Reid laughed, a sad laugh, but still a laugh "Of course, glad to see you haven't changed."

5 minutes later the team was suprised with a phone call from Reid.

Hotch answered the phone

"Agent Hotchner,"

"Hey hotch, it's Reid. If you got any information from Arianne's phone call, you know Rose is my daughter, and that i'm coming to the station now."

The team was slightly confused as they heard Reid admit that, but then were releived when he said he was coming.

"Okay, we figured that out, but we'll help get Rose back."

"If she can still be saved."

The sadness in Reid's voice shocked them all.

_**A/N**_

_**Do you know what's happening next?**_

_**Well, i'll leave you to wonder...**_

"


	5. Meeting Rose

Previously:

_"Okay, we figured that out, but we'll help get Rose back."_

_"If she can still be saved."_

* * *

"so what do we know about Rose?" Rossi asked, thinking out loud.

The team thought about it for a minuit

Morgan was the first to respond "Arianne told us that she was autistic, right?"

Everyone nodded

"Well, what if this is like the Sammy case we had a few years ago."

At that moment they heard a door open and a minuit later Reid was there, next to Arianne.

Arianne had a shadow of a smile on her face. "It's good to see you after almost 15 years."

"I know," Reid also had the same shadow on his face "Do i still have the right to call you Adalia?"

The team was confused

JJ was the first to ask "Why would you call her Adalia?"

Reid turned to her "Because that's her actual name."

The team felt even more confused now.

* * *

In the middle of the room a girl sat up.

Or more precise, woke up.

When she opened her eyes, she realized she couldn't move.

her hands were cuffed to the chair and her legs were tied to the chair as well.

Even in the darkness, you could tell she was a ginger. Her fiery red hair was surrounding her face as she tried to untie herself from the chair.

When she realized she couldn't get free, she simply sat down in the chair and waited. For what? For someone.

When she sat down she looked around and surveyed her surroundings.

As far as she could tell, she was in a wood cabin, with the stench of something rotten.

_Cemetery, maybe._ she thought to herself.

Then the man walked in


	6. Who is it

Rose looked gave her kidnapper a murderous glare

If looks could kill…. He would be dead she thought to herself.

"What do you want with me?" She said, venom in her voice

The kidnapper looked at her "Well, you see your family has wronged me; I guess you could say,"

"How?"

"Tsk, Tsk don't you know not to interrupt someone when their talking?"

He muttered something under his breath that Rose didn't hear.

"Well, I guess we can get started now."

"With what?" Rose asked; not sounding in the slightest scared.

"Revenge."

* * *

"If Rose hasn't turned up yet, then doesn't that mean that she's the object of his desire?" Adalia asked, showing she wasn't an amateur in profiling.

Morgan contemplated "I guess, but why would she be his desire?"

"Revenge?" Rossi suggested

"For what though?" Blake asked, trying to find the facts

"It's impossible to tell, it may be an escaped killer we caught, a relative of one or someone with a grudge against either Reid or Adalia."

"I guess that makes sense." Adalia said, going quiet."

"You do know what this means, right?" Hotch said, looking at Reid and Adalia.

They both nodded.

"You're going to profile us." Adalia said, understanding.

"Exactly." Hotch said.


	7. Profiling A Profiler

"When did you meet?" JJ asked.

"University." Reid said, without missing a beat

"I was 13 and he was 14." Adalia added.

"Okay, how long were you together?"

"5 years, until I was attacked." Adalia said, feeling uncomfortable

"Were you ever engaged?"

"I was going to propose to her the day she changed her identity, I still knew who she was, but we couldn't make contact unless she or Rose were in danger." Reid responded to this

"So you knew about Rose? "

"Yes, that was one of the last things she said to me before changing her identity."

JJ felt depressed now. She turned to Adalia

"Is there anyone who knew about you being Adalia, and not Arianne?"

Arianne thought for a minute. "There were 5 people that knew about it."

"Can you tell me who they are?"

Adalia nodded "My parents, but they're dead, so it's not them. Dr. Roy Parker, Frank Hankel, and-"

JJ cut her off "Did you say Hankel?"

"Yeah, Frank Hankel, His daughter is one of Rose's best friends."

Reid and JJ looked at each other "It's him." Reid said.

* * *

"Garcia, I need you to look someone up." Morgan said.

"Finally, I've been out of the loop for almost 2 days and I am going crazy, there's nothing for me to do here, and I just started doing research on Rose and it turns out that-"

"That Reid is her father, we know. We've been profiling both him and Arianne to find out who it is. We also know that Arianne's real name is Adalia." Morgan said cutting her off

"We'll looks like you don't need me then," Garcia said about to cut the call.

"No, we need you to do something. Can you look up Frank Hankel?"Morgan said, pleading

"Of course. I'll be back with your results." Garcia said hanging up the phone.


	8. I beleive you

"Wait," Adalia said pointing to Reid. "Why is Hankel a perfect unsub?"

"I'll just leave, um, leave now." JJ said, practically running out of the room

Reid took a deep breath "Adalia, "

"Oh, i have a good idea what happened, but i want you to explain the entire thing to me."

Reid sighed "Fine."

Adalia smiled

"About seven years ago, i was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel who had believed i was a sinner for sending mom away."

Adalia put her hand to her mouth and put her other hand over Reid's.

"When i was rescued, i had been killed and resurrected by him. I also had a drug problem for a while after i was rescued, but i'm 3 years soer now."

"Thank you, Spencer. I know believe you completely, it is definitely Frank because he used to talk about how his nephew hadn't done anything wrong, he just did what he believed in." She then kissed Spencer to try to make up for having him recount the story. "Good thing you're sober, or i wouldn't kiss you."

**A/N sorry about the short chapter, i'm just using this as a place holder chapter. Now, i'm going to post the entire story at the end of the summer, so you guys don't have to wait with a cliff hanger. I hope you're all okay with this descision **

** BTW i do know that it is not realistic that Rose's autism can be lesend by geniousnes but for the sake of the story i did it that way.**


	9. Every Crime Possible

"So, Frank Hankel is perfect for this kind of abduction. He's been charged with every crime possible- safe murder." Garcia said, typing furiously at her keyboard.

"Thanks, Baby doll." Morgan said, hanging up.

After seeing the reunion of Reid and Adalia, JJ had to question her relationship with Will.

_Do we really love each other so much that we would willingly forget about each other?_

_Maybe._

_Is maybe good enough?_

While JJ was pondering these thoughts, she didn't hear Morgan come up behind her.

"JJ," he said, startling her.

She turned around "Yeah?"

"Garcia called back; Hankel has been charged for every crime possible, except murder." He gestures to the couple through the one way glass "You wanna tell them that?"

JJ didn't have a response.


	10. Who Does She Take After

Before Morgan had come in, Reid and Adalia were talking about their daughter.

"So, does she look like me at all?" Reid had asked

She had laughed "Please, she looks exactly like you, except she has red hair."

"So, who does she take after?"

Adalia shrugged "She's a genius like you, but is more like me in the way she acts. but when her autism flares up (A/N I have no idea if this happens, so if it doesn't please do not comment on it), She really only will trust Hankel's daughter to talk to."

"So, what does she do for hobbies and activities?"

Adalia seemed relieved they were off the subject of autism. "Well, she does competitive gymnastics, I taught her to sew, and she makes cos-play outfits and sells them. She's also extremely into gaming, her and her main group of friends run a YouTube channel."

Reid nods "About her friends, does she have a boyfriend?"

Adalia nodded "I know when we were 14 we didn't date but, yeesh. Of course she has a boyfriend. He's one of the best people you'll meet though."

At that precise moment Morgan came in.

"I have information on Hankel."


	11. Murderer

Rose opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the light that hit her.

"So,you're finally awake. Are you going to help me now?"

She looked at him with a murderous glare, which was pretty easy seeing how she had blood coming from her nose and a million cuts and bruises.

"I'll take that as a no." Then he hit her already broken nose.

Even with the extremely painful blow, Rose was determined not to cry out, so she wouldn't be called weak.

"You can do what you want to me, but i'll never help a murderer like you."

"You'll change that soon enough." and he turned his back to her. "You wanna know how my nephew died?"

"Not really." she said, and received a kick to the gut.

"Seven years, your father murdered him, just like i'm going to do to you."

* * *

"Does everybody know more about my daughter than i do?" Reid asked, confused

"Pretty much, cause you refuse to look into her file." Morgan responded

Reid nodded and turned to Adalia.

"How are we going to get Rose out of there alive?" Rossi asked the team

"We have to give Rose a chance to escape." Hotch said, not looking at Reid and Adalia

* * *

A/N One chapter left! for the next chapter i suggest listening to a song like Had Enough by breaking Benjamin to getall the feels.


	12. The End

"So do you understand what i mean?" Frank said, turning back to Rose

"I never will. Even though i never knew my dad i know that what he did was for the greater good."

he shrugged "It's a matter of opinion, but you're wrong. The greater good is God, and this wasn't in the name of God."

While Frank continued to rant about how God was the ultimate messiah to us, Rose was working on the knot tying her hands together.

Suddenly Frank stopped talking. "I have to go. Stay."

_As if i have any other choice._ Rose thought to herself.

Then Frank was gone.

After a good twenty minutes, Rose had gotten her wrist bindings off and was rubbing her sore wrists.

"Why me?" she asked herself silently, even though she fully knew the answer.

After getting her ankle bindings off she stood up and found that she was able to see outside.

She was in a graveyard.

* * *

"I know where she is." Adalia suddenly said.

"Graveyard?" Reid asked

"Yeah, we live near a graveyard so he probably took her there."

The team nodded.

"Let's go." Hotch said

* * *

Walking outside for the first time in three days was surprising to say the least.

Seeing the midday sun hit the crisp white of the newly fallen snow, sparkling like the Ottawa river on a summer day. The feeling of free. The feeling of liberation.

That was, until the gun clicked behind her.

"where you going?" Frank said

"Home." Rose said, her voice void of fear and uncertainty.

"No you aren't, you're coming with me."

"No."

And then the gun went of.

* * *

The waiting was just as painful as the profiling.

Adalia was just waiting in the SUV for when they would go and get her daughter.

_I just want her home. So we can be a family again. _Adalia thought

"We're going." She heard Blake say.

_Finally_ Adalia thought

* * *

The pain that coursed through Rose was ungodly.

But she didn't cry out.

Not even when she saw the red stain the white snow under her.

She would keep going.

She would find her mom.

And maybe meet her father.

She would keep going, even after being shot in the foot

* * *

(From this point on listen to a slow version of Safe and Sound while reading the rest.)

Searching the grounds was horrible.

Until they found him.

When Frank Hankel was found in the shack, exactly like the one Reid had been in, Adalia was the one to put him in cuffs.

But he would not say where Rose was.

The trail was cold.

Until they saw the red.

They followed it to a girl.

She turned.

"Mom, Dad." She said in the most desperate plea that neither of her parents could resist running to her.

They were hugging when the gunshots rang out

* * *

"Dad" Rose yelled as she saw him fell to the ground, a puddle of red quickly growing bigger over his heart.

"Spencer!" Adalia yelled, falling to her knees.

The team was in shock, except JJ.

She saw who had killed Spencer Reid.

She fired her gun, and he went down,

but not for long.

He escaped

* * *

Thank you, to all my loyal readers, who have been with me this entire you.

You will all be in heaven with Doctor Spencer Reid.

** _The Darkness Resides Inside,_**

_**Nicolover**_


End file.
